Things Change
by Strucky
Summary: Many, many years after Noah Puckerman left high school he runs into Kurt Hummel. The two, now living completely different lives, see just how much people change. Slash, rating may go up.
1. A Reunion of Sorts

...

Things Change

by Girlwhoisburningsobrightly

...

She was bleeding all over the passenger seat and crying. Puck gripped the steering wheel tightly and pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. She was probably only twelve or thirteen, and she had a bullet in her side. The siren was blaring but Puck couldn't hear it over her cries.

"You are doing so good Marisol. You're so brave," Puck said. "We're almost there, just stay awake sweetie!" He tried not to let her hear how afraid he was.

She cried and Puck caught her nodding. When he had shown up outside her home she was already on the ground bleeding with her brother standing over her. It had been a drive by, and Puck couldn't wait for an ambulance so he picked her up and took off before his backup got there. He sucked in a breath as the hospital came into sight then glanced at Marisol.

"We're here sweetie," Puck said and tried to make his voice sound hopeful. He pulled up to where the ambulances drop off people and parked the car as a man came out to help him. Puck jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to get Marisol. He ripped open her door and lowered himself to get his arms under her back. He picked her up as the other man joined him.

"What happened?" he asked as he opened the door for Puck.

"Drive by," Puck said shortly.

The man ran ahead and opened another door and called for a doctor and a gurney. The gurney was soon at his side and Puck gently lay Marisol down on the white sheets. Her blood instantly stained them red. More people began to gather around them, and Puck was about to move out of the way when Marisol grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"What do we have?" a new voice asked. Puck looked up to tell the doctor when he had to pause for a moment, because he didn't believe whom he was seeing.

"Hummel?" Puck asked. Kurt Hummel looked up at him and his eyes widened for a moment then turned back to the girl.

"What happened Puck?" He asked.

"Drive by," Puck said, focusing back on Marisol. "Found her on her lawn. Brought her here in my squad car. It's probably been twenty minuets since she's been shot." Puck said trying to fill Hummel in as much as he could as they raced down the hall. Hummel nodded then slapped on gloves and gently touched the girl's wound. Marisol cried out louder and tightened her grip on Puck's hand.

"Set up room four, give her a sedative, and some one set up a GSW kit for me." Hummel gave orders, as he pressed down hard on her wound.

They burst through swingings doors and into an empty room. Puck stood next to the bed still holding Marisol's hand. The doctors and nurses raced around him until one stopped and told him he had to leave. Puck nodded and went to let go of Marisol's hand but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't leave!" She cried. Puck hesitated and looked up at Hummel for an answer. He watched him nod to the nurse next to him who was holding a needle. The nurse gently injected the drugs into the little girl's arm. Hummel then looked down at the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked nicely.

"Marisol," the girl whimpered.

"Well Marisol I promise that when you wake up he will be here," Hummel said smiling.

Marisol nodded with her eyes drooping. Hummel shot Puck a glace that said, _you better be there._ Puck nodded then left the room. Puck wondered back down the hall he came and followed all the exit signs. He ended up in a waiting room and was about to sit down before he remembered his car was parked in the ambulance lane. He rushed over and got back into his car. His radio was going ballistic with calls asking where he was. He drove out of the spot and took up the radio and called back his captain.

"This is Puckerman," Puck said into the radio.

"Where the fuck are you Puckerman?" His captain, Johnson, yelled back.

"At the hospital. The girl, Marisol was bleeding out, I couldn't wait for a ambulance so I took her in my car." Puck waited for a response and got a heavy sigh.

"Is she okay?" Johnson asked.

"Don't know yet, they just pulled her in," Puck said. "What about at the scene? You find the shooter yet?"

"No still looking," Johnson grumbled out.

"What about her brother?" Puck asked. "He was there too."

"He's with Games right now," the captain said.

"Good. I'm gonna go wait on the girl, radio me if there's any news." Puck said and pulled into a parking space that wasn't blocking anything. He plucked the radio off the dash and hooked it on his belt.

"Roger that," Johnson said.

Puck got out of the car and headed back towards the hospital. The radio crackled a few more times but stayed silent. Puck made his way back to the waiting room and went up to the desk. The woman seated behind it instantly looked up at him with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I brought in a little girl, Marisol, and I just want to know if she is doing okay." Puck said.

"Do you know the doctor she was with?" the nurse asked.

"Uh yeah, Hummel." Puck said with a slight uncertainty. She clicked something on the computer in front of her then looked back up to puck.

"There's no information as of yet," she said.

"Okay, well can you just tell me when you know something? I'll be right over there," Puck said pointing over to the chair closets to the door. The nurse nodded and Puck walked away and sat down.

He was a little shocked to see Kurt Hummel here. He had heard he moved to New York after high school, like he had always said he would, but he had always imagined that he would end up on Broadway like Berry did, or making some sort of fashion clothes. He did not expect him to he dressed in powder blue scrubs, that went against everything he ever wore in high school. Though to be honest, who he was now went against everything he ever did in high school too. But all of that had happened over twelve years ago. Those thoughts brought his eyes back down to the radio hooked to his belt, resting against his dark blue uniform. Then, on his shirt he saw a dark stain of blood. Marisol's blood. He jumped up and hurried off to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap and wet a paper towel and tried to soak the blood out. Some came out but mostly he just spread it around. He stayed in the bathroom until he was satisfied with the amount of blood he was able to get out. Puck went back into the waiting room and sat down and, like everyone else in the room, waited.

He got up a few times to go outside and talk on his radio to try and find out anything on Marisol's family or the person who shot her. Games came on the radio and said the brother, Carlos, had seen the car so they were getting closer. Apparently Carlos and Marisol were being raised by their grandparents, Puck didn't find out the reason why, but he did learn that their next-door neighbor was a former gang member. Puck swore, shitty things happen to good people all over but it was worse when it was a kid who got hurt because of it.

Back inside the icy waiting room, Puck eagerly waited for the nurse to wave him over. She just sat there clicking away on her computer and greeted everyone with a fake plastic smile.

Then the swinging doors opened and Hummel stood there. There was blood splashed across his scrubs that made Puck cringe.

"Puck," Hummel called him over and nodded his head down the hall. Puck stood up quickly and jogged over to his former schoolmate. They walked down the hall again, but this time not as rushed. Hummel shed the scrubs and tossed them in a near by garbage can.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, she will be fine," Hummel said confidently. "She was lucky though. The bullet missed everything important."

"Good," Puck sighed. Hummel let them into her room where Marisol was sleeping. Puck smiled to see that she was breathing and still alive. "Her grandparents are coming soon."

"Good," Hummel said. He then cast a look at Puck. "I have to say never thought of you as the police kind," Hummel said with a laugh.

"Yeah well the same can be said for you Hummel," Puck said and also laughed.

"So how did you end up with the NYPD?" Hummel said pointing at his badge on his chest.

Puck opened his mouth to answer when his radio went off. The shooter's car had been spotted and there was now a pursuit, the car was coming this way.

"I have to go!" Puck said and rushed out of the room with Hummel following him.

"You promised you would be there when Marisol wakes up!" Hummel told him.

"Well you are going to have to take my place," Puck said.

"You better come see her Puck," Hummel grumbled as they entered the waiting room again.

"I will. And it's Noah," Puck said as he ran out of the hospital, leaving Kurt Hummel staring after him with a small smile on his face.

...

When Puck got out of his car the guy was already on the ground and struggling against Games large arms. Puck wanted nothing more then to kick the dirt bag in the face but held himself back. Games slapped handcuff on the man and roughly pulled hi of the ground. He had grime on his face and he actually looked scared. He had a gang tattoo on his neck on the left side and Puck glared daggers at him as Games put him into a car.

"How's the girl?" Games asked once the man was stuck in the car.

"She's gonna be fine," Puck said and watched Game heave a breath of relief. "Are you fine with me taking off? I promised Marisol that I would be there when she woke up and I'm not one to break promises."

"Yeah," Games chuckled. "Go on white knight."

"Thanks man," Puck and walked away but stopped for a moment and went over to the car where the man was sitting. Puck opened the door and stared down at him. "What's your name?"

"Fuck off," he spat.

"Whatever man," Puck spat back. "I just wanted you to know that the bullet you sent out hit a little girl. A little girl you never met or knew and you probable ruined her life." Puck growled out. "I hope that stays on your conscious forever."

He slammed the door and didn't look back at him. He went back to his own car and frowned when he saw Marisol's blood still on the seat. He pushed it to the back of his mind when he would get a chance to clean it up and focused on the little girl waiting for him in a hospital bed.

Back inside the sterile building he waved at the same nurse behind the desk and made his way back to where he last saw Marisol. He opened the door and was thankful to see she was still sleeping, but he was surprised to see Hummel sitting by her bedside, asleep. He laughed softly then placed hand on Hummel's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Humgh," Hummel said eloquently and raised his head and blinked his eyes multiple times. "Oh, you came back." Hummel said sounding taken aback.

"Well I promised," Puck replied. "Thanks for taking my place."

"Yeah, well her grandmother called and said she would be here around seven and I couldn't let her be alone," Hummel said as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks," Puck said again and he pulled another chair up next to Hummel. "Don't you have work to be doing or something?"

"No, got off an hour ago," Hummel sighed and reached over to straighten Marisol's oxygen band.

"Why did you stay then?" Puck asked.

"You asked me to," Hummel answered simply.

"Were you always this good of a person?" Puck asked with a laugh. "And since when do you do what I ask?" Hummel laughed also.

"Things change," Hummel said with too much honesty in his voice.

"Yeah I guess we are proof enough of that," Puck snorted. "So how did you end up a doctor?"

"How did you end up a cop?" Hummel repeated the question from earlier.

"It's a long story," Puck said glancing back at Marisol.

"So is mine," Hummel replied almost sadly.

Then the door opened fast and in rushed a frazzled elder woman who was Marisol's grandmother, followed by her younger brother. The doctor and the cop both stood up and let them take their seats. Hummel went into doctor mode and told then that Marisol was going to be fine and went over more medical jargon that Puck couldn't remember. When the old woman was sitting and her tears had dried up Hummel and Puck left them alone. Once back out in the hall Puck faced Hummel.

"So how long is your story?" Puck asked.

"Pretty long and don't you have to get back to work?" Hummel said with some cheek.

"Nah, told my captain I was needed at the hospital," Puck said smoothly. "How's the coffee here?"

"Horrible," Hummel answered.

"Great I'll buy," Puck said with a wide grin.

The old glee clubbers walked together down the hall and to the elevator at the end of it. Hummel pressed the third floor button and Puck leaned against the back railing of the small room.

"You want to go first?" Puck asked. He could see Hummel in the reflection of the shiny elevator doors and caught him smiling.

"I guess." Hummel sighed. "But no interruptions," he threatened.

"Of course," Puck replied smoothly.

They stepped off the elevator and walked into the cafeteria. The stood in line for coffee and Hummel started his story.

"Well I kind of followed Rachel after high school," He said with regret in his voice. "She was going to NYU and I got accepted there to so we stayed together for a while."

"No shit?" Puck interrupted, stunned. "That must have sucked."

"Yes, it really did. And I said no interruptions." Hummel quipped. Puck made a zipping motion over his mouth. "It didn't last long. She is impossible to live with. I moved out after three months." Hummel paused and Puck thought it the best moment to interrupt again.

"You were at NYU for fashion right?" Puck guessed.

"Yeah, and I really though I was going to go though with it but…shit happens." Hummel said softly.

They reached the counter and ordered their drinks then found an empty table near one of the exits. Hummel was right things did change. A lot of things changed. The way Hummel looked had changed. He was no longer so tiny, he had filled out his shoulders more and lost some of the femininity he had when he was younger. His hair was a bit longer and was messy, something the Kurt Hummel in high school would never have stood for. Puck also knew he looked different as well. He no longer had his trademark Mohawk, just a closely shaved head and he was sure he had lost some of his badassness, but not all.

"So what changed for you?" Puck asked and took a sip of the coffee and cringed, as it was as bad as Kurt had said.

"I tried to save someone's life," Hummel said and drank the coffee with out a flinch.

"Wow," Puck said, but mostly to himself. "Me too," Puck said, his eyes wide.

"What?" Hummel asked confused.

"That's why I became a cop," Puck explained. "I saved a girls life."

"When was this" Hummel asked, leaning forwards.

"About a year after we graduated." Puck went on. "I was still stuck in Lima and working construction, had a place of my own, though it was in the shitty part of Lima. Well the shittyer part. I was walking home and there was a girl crying and some asshole standing over her. I ran over, cuz I'm an idiot, and the guy pulled a gun," Puck paused and smiled as Hummel's face fell in shock. "I didn't get shot," Puck said with a cocky smile. "I'm just telling you cuz you look concerned."

"Maybe just a little," Hummel bit back.

"Well he pulled the gun and pointed it at her and I told him to point it at me. He did and then I talked him down. When he dropped the gun I punched him."

"Well something's don't change," Hummel laughed.

"Yeah," Puck chuckled.

"What happened next?" Hummel urged.

"I held him down while Clare, that's what her name was, called the cops. While we waited the guy, Marvin, kept shouting that he was gonna kill her and me. It was pretty awful. The cops came and took him to jail."

"So did you enroll for the academy the next day?" Hummel asked.

"No," Puck said. "I didn't know what to do with myself for three weeks. I kept playing over the scene in my head and figuring how it could have gone so wrong. I called up Clare a few times to make sure she was okay, and after two weeks she was moving away to California to be with her mom. Then Marvin was released."

"What!" Hummel interrupted.

"I know," Puck sighed. "He had a good lawyer. He got out and I ran into him again. No gun, no girl, just ran into him and he laughed at me. That's when I enrolled. I didn't want him to hurt anyone else." Puck stopped and looked down at the coffee he refused to drink.

"Did he hurt anyone else?" Hummel asked slowly, fearing the answer.

"Yeah, Clare," Puck said sadly. "He found he in California and killed her. He's in jail for life now, but I wish I could have done more. I was a cop in Lima for a while them moved to Cleveland then New York. And here I am, trying to save the world." Puck laughed.

"Well you saved a little girls life today," Hummel said smiling. "I think you're on your way,"

"Yeah," Puck said and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I think I found it you know. I found what everyone is supposed to be looking for, a, uh purpose, I guess. What about you? Is this your purpose?"

"I-I don't know," Hummel said and lowered his gaze from Puck's.

"Well you gonna tell me your story now? It's only fair that you do," Puck said, and Hummel opened his mouth to start but was interrupted by his pager going off. Hummel went white as he read the page and stood up quickly.

"I have to go," Hummel said and started to move away from Puck.

"Wait," Puck said rushing after him. "Is someone sick?"

"Erm yes," Hummel said wincing. "I have to go."

"Wait Hummel you still have to tell me your story," Puck said sternly.

"Okay," Hummel sighed. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Puck agreed. Hummel took out a pen and grabbed Puck's hand and wrote his number on it without asking.

"I'm done at three," Hummel said and stepped away from Puck.

"Ok Hummel see you then," Puck said and waved his hand goodbye.

"Alright, and it's Kurt," the doctor said and left the cop standing in the hallway with a wide smile on his face.

...


	2. Revelations

...

...

The next day at three O' clock Noah picked up his phone and dialed the number stained on his hand. He waited four rings before Kurt answered.

"Hummel," Kurt answered sounding bored.

"I thought it was Kurt?" Noah joked.

"And this is?" Kurt pretended he didn't know how he was talking to.

"Ha ha, did you want me to met you at the hospital again?" Noah questioned.

"No there is a place a couple blocks down from the hospital had much better coffee if you want to go there." Kurt said.

"Sure what's it called?" Puck asked and took a pen to write it down on his hand next to Kurt's number.

"Swanson's," Kurt said. "It's bright blue can't really miss it."

"Okay I'll see you there in about twenty minutes?"

"Kay," Kurt said then hung up.

At the hospital Kurt carefully packed his bag and folded his scrubs and put them back in his locker. He couldn't believe how much Noah had changed since high school. Finn had not changed much at all. He was still the freakishly tall goof he had always been, but Noah was nothing like the teenager in high school. The Noah from high school would have never let Kurt write his number on his hand and the actually call him the next day just because he wanted to. Kurt knew he had changed as well but he knew that Noah had changed for the better and Kurt was sure his own transformation was for the worst. He left the hospital and walked the three blocks to Swanson's. Noah wasn't there but Kurt had expected that. He ordered a low fat latte and sat facing the door.

He saw Noah as soon as he opened the door. Without his police uniform Noah looked very much the same as the bully in high school. He had the same kind of cocky grin that Kurt used to hate. Noah nodded at Kurt the got in line and got himself a drink. The drink Noah brought over made Kurt laugh out loud at him. It was a hot chocolate with a mound of wiped cream on topped with sprinkles.

"Like a child," Kurt scoffed at him and Noah just shrugged.

"Got a sweet tooth." He took a sip and smiled. "Delicious." Kurt rolled his eyes and Noah set down his drink. "So I told you my story it's your turn now."

"Actually you interrupted my story yesterday with your very own," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah I did do that. Forgive me?" Noah asked with a sheepish smile.

"Forgiven," Kurt waved him off. "Where did I leave off?"

"Um you had just left Rachel," Noah said.

"Oh don't say it like that," Kurt moped. "You make it sound like we were together. And I know I could much better if I were straight."

"Come on you forget that I actually dated her," Noah teases.

"Sad but true," Kurt teased back.

"Alright no need to bring back bad memories, what happened after you escaped the evil clutches of the Rachel Berry?" Noah laughed at his own joke.

"That sounds much more accurate," Kurt decided. "Well I moved in with my then boyfriend, Jay. I met him in school and for a while things were great. I was making clothes, which are amazing by the way, and I really loved it. Got a few things sold and I thought for sure that I was gonna make it big, then, well…"

"Yeah?" Noah said waiting for Kurt to continue. Kurt looked down at his watch then back up to Noah.

"Then, one day I was walking home form class when I watched someone get hit by a car. The driver drove off and left the guy on the ground. I ran over, because you know ever the hero, and tried to help him. He wasn't breathing so I gave him CPR until the ambulance got there." Kurt looked at his watch again. "When they took him away I felt completely helpless, like I didn't do enough or that I didn't do the CPR right or whatever."

"So the next day you enrolled in a CPR class," Noah parroted what Kurt had said yesterday.

"Uh, no," Kurt said shyly, and Noah gave a chuckle. "I think I was a little, erm, traumatized by it. So I just stayed at home with Jay, until he kicked me out."

"What?" Noah asked mid sip of hot chocolate. "Why?

"It doesn't matter, but after that I found a place for myself and tried to go back to school but couldn't do it anymore, it just felt pointless. I dropped out and got chewed out by Rachel for it. I worked for a while and started looking up medical things and found I couldn't get enough." Kurt laughed at Noah face. "I know it sounds weird but it really spoke to me more then I ever thought it would. That's when I signed up for a CPR class."

"Then doctor school? Or whatever it's called?" Noah asked.

"Medical school," Kurt corrected. "And yes. I took as many advanced courses and night classes as I could so that I could graduate as fast as I could. It took over ten years to get where I am but I don't regret it." Kurt looked back at his watch. "Excuse me," Kurt said and got up and went to the bathroom.

Noah at first wondered if Kurt had a bathroom schedule to keep to but then thought that stupid and threw it from his mind. Kurt was only in the bathroom for a few moments and when he sat back down he apologized.

"Whatever," Noah said. "So besides completely changing the direction of your life what else have you been doing? Do you keep in touch with anyone from glee, besides Rachel?"

"Well Finn is my brother so I see him regularly and call often. I get the odd call from Rachel and free tickets to whatever show she's in." Kurt said then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I chat with Mercedes over E-mail, but I haven't seen her in ages. What about you?

"Well me and Artie are still friends I see him all the time."

"Artie lives in New York?" Kurt cut Noah off.

"Yeah over in Manhattan," Noah explained.

"I had no idea," Kurt said somewhat ashamed.

"I doubt he knows you live here either," Noah tried to reassure him. "I haven't talked to Finn in forever. Well honestly besides Artie I don't talk to anyone from Glee anymore."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Well I doubt they really want to hear from me, and, also I don't have any of their numbers," Noah mumbled out the last bit.

"Did you want Finn's number I'm sure he'd like to hear from you," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Noah accepted. "What's Finn up to? Did he get out of Lima like he wanted?"

"He's in Virginia. Got married two years ago and him and his wife, Jessica, just had their first child," Kurt said wistfully.

"What!" Noah nearly shouted. "That just sounds so insane. Married with a kid, jeez. Well what are they like?"

"Wonderful," Kurt said happily. "Jessica is from Indiana, they met in school and been together ever since. And Coleen is adorable."

"Coleen?" Noah asked with an eyebrow raised. "I guessing Jessica was in charge of naming, or else the poor kid would have been Finnabella of something horrible."

"Oh god," Kurt choked on his latte with laughter. "It would have been." Kurt sighed and composed himself before speaking again. "You really should call Finn, I know he would love to hear from you."

"I will, here," Noah handed Kurt his phone. "Put his number in."

Kurt flipped open the phone and went to the contacts and was about to add Finn's name when he saw his own name. He clicked on it and found his number, which he had given Noah only yesterday, already saved. He smiled at that and quickly as he could typed in Finn's number. Kurt shut the phone and slid it across the table back to Noah.

"Thanks," Noah said as Kurt took out his phone.

"You should give me your number too," Kurt said and handed the phone to Noah. "Since you have mine."

"Sure!" Noah said almost to happily. He took Kurt's phone and clicked the number and letters to create a contact. Once his phone was safely back inside his pocket Kurt found he didn't know what else to say. Luckily Noah did.

"So, any other life changing moments in the life of Kurt Hummel you would like to expose today?" Noah asked leaning forwards slightly. Kurt sank back, and went a little white, like yesterday.

"Um no," He said unsteadily. "What-what about you? Other then being a cop how has your life changed?"

"Well I do believe that is a story for another time," Noah said. "I have to go back on shift at five and it's nearly four thirty."

"Then why did you ask me if you just had to leave? You wouldn't have gotten an answer," Kurt tried to reason.

"Well," Noah said, standing up. "If you had started a story and couldn't finish it, I would have a reason to see you again."

Kurt blushed and stood as well and followed Noah out of the café. Kurt felt like Noah was flirting with him, but Noah had flirted with everything that moved when they were younger, then again he also flirted with things that didn't move as well. Once outside they both stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say or who should leave first. Noah then sucked in courage and spoke.

"I'll call you," the taller man said.

"Okay," Kurt said. "And call Finn too."

"I will," Noah agreed then leaned towards Kurt, stopped suddenly and backed away. "I'll see ya!" He called as he turned on his head and took off down the sidewalk to his car.

Kurt stood stuck still, because for a moment he was dead certain that Noah was going to kiss him.


	3. Life til' now

...

...

Noah kicked himself over and over for the rest of the day and part of the next day. What was he thinking, making a move on Kurt like that. Kurt looked completely shocked and sick when Noah had leaned in. He was only going to kiss him on the cheek, but the smaller man face made Noah rethink his actions. He pretended that he didn't really mean to lean in like that, that is was all an accident, and that Kurt had no reason to think he was going to kiss him. But Noah could only lie to himself for so long. He should have waited to tell Kurt his next story before making a move like that. Fuck he wasn't even sure if Kurt was in a relationship with anyone.

Noah paced his apartment, thinking and waiting for his Chinese food to come. When the doorbell rang he was thankful to have something to do. He payed the pimply delivery boy and opened his sweet and sour pork. As he ate his dinner he thought about calling Artie and telling him about Kurt. He knew his friend would have good advice fro him, but he was still unsure of Kurt's situation. Then he kicked himself once again and pulled out his phone which would hold the answers he wanted. He looked up the number Kurt had put in there yesterday and called it. He waited as the phone rang then smiled when the other end picked up.

"Hello," said a voice Noah hadn't heard in years.

"Hey man," Noah said back.

"Uhh, who is this?" Finn asked.

"Come on man, I know it's been a long time but can you ever really forget your best friend?" Noah laughed.

"Holy shit Puck?" Finn almost shouted.

"Yeah man it's me," Noah said.

"Whoa haven't talked to you in ages how are you doing?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Not as good as you apparently," Noah laughed. "What is up with you getting married and having a kid without even telling your best friend?"

"How do you know about that?" Finn questioned.

"Ran into your brother," Noah said.

"Your out in New York?" the ex football player asked.

"Yeah, even have a job, but I'll bet you'll never guess what it is," Noah teased.

"Uhhh, body guard?" Finn guessed.

"Um no but close," Noah was shocked at how close Finn had guessed. "I'm a cop."

"No way! That's great," Finn said excitedly. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Have bad days every now and then, but it comes with the territory," Noah said. "So what about you?"

"I'm great, Noah man, you have no idea how great I am," Finn said with a laugh.

"Well no need to rub it in Hudson," Noah grumbled.

"Sorry man but it rocks you know," Finn said.

"What rocks?" Noah asked.

"Being a dad," Finn said. "I don't know if you felt the same when Beth was born but man it's like everything now."

"Er yeah, I know what you mean," Noah lied. Noah then heard a baby crying in the back ground.

"Hey Coleen just woke up, I need to get her," Finn said. "Call me back though okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, will do," Noah promised. "Just one thing before you go."

"Sure," Finn said happily.

"Is Kurt seeing anyone?" Noah questioned.

"Uh I don't think so," Finn answered, confused. "Why?"

"That's great, really great," Noah said back. "Thank man, I'll call you back later."

"Wait Noah, why do you want to know if Kurt is single?" Finn asked hurriedly.

"Well I was gonna ask him out," Noah said bluntly and the baby began to cry louder. "It seems like you have your hands full I'll call back. Bye Finn."

"Wait Noah! Puck! Puckerm-"

Noah hung up on his friend and smiled deviously to himself and waited for the phone to ring like he knew it would. When it rang he answered politely.

"Hello, you've reached Noah Puckerman," Noah said trying to hide his laugh.

"Puckerman what do you mean ask my brother out?" Finn said, firmly saying each word.

Noah just laughed.

...

Kurt sat in the cafeteria at the hospital staring at his phone. Noah hadn't called him since they last met and that was three days ago. His mid was racing, every other moment he wanted Noah to call him then the next he was praying that the phone would not staring ringing. Kurt could not comprehend any reason for why Noah would move to kiss him. After replaying it in his mind for hours Kurt was sure that Noah was going to kiss him. There was no other explanation for why he would make that move towards him. But, the thought that bombarded his mind the most was, _Noah isn't gay._ Noah was the straightest guy in high school and Kurt thought that would never change. The womanizing teenager could not have changed that much. Kurt was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when someone sat down across the table from him.

"How can you drink this stuff?" Noah said as he choked down the hospital coffee. Kurt visibly jumped at the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed.

"Well I was going to call but, I know where you work," Noah said with a cheeky grin.

"Okay," Kurt started slowly. "But why are you here?"

"Well," Noah said and leaned back in his seat. His badge shown brightly in the industrial lighting. And Kurt hated to admit it, but Noah looked great in dark blue. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Kurt asked instantly.

"I thought that was obvious," Noah said raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kurt mumbled. "Not to me."

"I like you," Noah said bluntly.

"No you don't," Kurt shot back. "Don't joke like that."

"I'm not joking," Noah retaliated. "I do like you."

"But you're not gay," Kurt whispered.

"Things change," Noah whispered back.

"Things don't change that much," Kurt told him.

"They did for me," Noah explained. "And they did for you to apparently."

"It's not the same," Kurt said.

"How is it not the same?" Noah asked. "Because you are defiantly not the kid I knew in high school. The Kurt in high school was way different, he was the reason I was able to come out."

Kurt's mouth hung open. Once again Noah Puckerman sent his mind racing.

Noah hadn't been expecting to reveal that information to Kurt that day, but after seeing his face he did not regret it.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"When I came out, I was only able to do it because of you," Noah said honestly.

"I don't understand," Kurt confessed.

"Well then I do believe it is time for the next installment of my story." Noah sighed. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Well I had been with the Cleveland department for about a year when I told Artie then Ken, the cop I had been partnered with. And most everyone I told was cool with it. A few of the guys weren't happy about it and stayed away from me but other then that I was fine. I was lucky, really lucky." Noah admitted. "I think I knew long before though, I mean, in high school after I got Quinn pregnant I really didn't want anything to do with girls. I chocked it up to fear of getting them preggers, but after a year I realized that wasn't it."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt grumbled. "You were chasing after Zizes for the rest of our years there."

"Yeah, man, Zizes," Noah laughed. "That should have been everyones first clue!"

Kurt pondered this for a moment then realized that Zizes had never actually let Noah have sex with her. Then again with this new information Kurt wondered if Zizes had just been Noah's beard. Noah was smiling at Kurt, Kurt glared back.

"Did Zizes know?" Kurt asked wanting to know.

"I don't think so," Noah said with a chuckle. "Though if she did she hid it well."

"I still don't think I am believing this," Kurt admitted.

"It's a lot to take in I know," Noah laughed.

"No I mean you came out because of me?" Kurt asked. "That I don't understand."

"Oh well that's easy," Noah said. "When I was all stuck in the closet I was jealous of you. You were able to come out in high school, possibly the worst place to do it, but you did. And better yet you did it proudly. Sure you were bullied about it, and I know some of that bulling was my fault and I do apologize for it, but you survived it. When I came out all I could think about was how you did it with your head up, so I did the same. I came out and wasn't one bit ashamed of myself. So mostly thank you."

Kurt had his mouth hanging open. Noah kept on surprising him. Had he really one that for him? It did make him feel a bit special, that the reason Noah was so secure with himself was all because of him, but on the other end of his brain he was still doubting the Noah as actually gay.

"Well, your welcome," Kurt muttered out.

"You still don't believe that I'm gay do you," Noah said like he was reading Kurt's mind.

"Yes, it's just that last time I saw you, you were so not gay," Kurt said.

"Well if it helps I have had boyfriends," Noah said. "Three actually." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine three serious boyfriends, I did have flings." Noah stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"What were there names?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out of Noah was lying. Noah sighed.

"Adam, Ari, and Nick," Noah said quickly.

"How long did you date them for," Kurt interrogated.

"Me and Adam were only together for about six months, we broke up when I left for New York. I was with Ari for three years, then Nick and I broke it off a couple months back." Noah said. "Do you believe me yet?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Finally," Noah said as he let out a breath. "I thought I was going to have to bring out the photo album and call them up to make you believe me."

"That would have worked to," Kurt smiled.

"So..." Noah dragged out the word. "Do you believe that I like you yet?"

"No," Kurt said, the followed it up with, "Well not really."

"Well then we will just have to go out on another date," Noah said.

"Another?" Kurt questioned. "We haven't even been on one."

"The cafe? Now?" Noah reminded him.

"Those weren't dates!" Kurt said his eyes widening. "Those were...were, casual meetings of old school mates!"

"Alright, alright," Noah held up his hand in defense. "Those weren't date."

"Right," Kurt huffed.

"So how 'bout it?" Noah asked with a charming smile. "Go on a date with me?"

"No," Kurt said bluntly, and right to Noah's face. Noah fell back in his seat.

"Really?" He asked a little stunned.

"Yes," Kurt said and got up to leave. Noah got up as well.

"Why not?" Noah persisted.

"I don't date," Kurt responded as he took off from the cafeteria.

"You don't date?" Noah questioned and followed Kurt. "What? Like at all?"

"No," Kurt said somewhat hesitantly. "No, I date."

"So you just only date certain people?" Noah tried to reason. "Like a type?"

"Yes, sort of," Kurt said, not giving any real information.

"And you're saying I'm not your type?" Noah snorted.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't," Kurt said with less gusto.

"Well I can try to be," Noah said.

Kurt stopped. He wiped around to face Noah, his face white and set in a frown.

"Stop, Noah," Kurt said. "Just stop. We can be friends. I would actually like that if we could. But that's it, nothing romantic is going to happen between us. I'm sorry if I led you on in any way, but it's not going to happen."

Kurt walked away from Noah, leaving him standing in the doorway of the cafeteria trying desperately to think of something to shout after Kurt to make him come back. Not even a whisper was able to pass his lips.


	4. Phone calls and coffee

...

...

Puck left the hospital and went to the police station. He had already done his shift earlier in the morning, now all he had to do was paper work. To say that he was bummed that Kurt turned him down was an understatement. As soon as he entered the station Games was next to him poking him in the ribs and telling him to spill it. Noah pushed his partner away and told him they would talk later. Games shrugged and left Noah alone. The cop collapsed into his chair and dragged a pen from the drawer and began working. All the repetitive work took his mind of Kurt for a while but every now and then his face would wounder back into his head. He just couldn't understand why Kurt had turned him down so fast. He was stud, he almost always got what he wanted. And now he wanted Kurt. He was going to try again, that much he had already promised himself when Kurt said no. What was really irking him that Kurt acted so different then the teen he had know in high school. Kurt had said people don't change that much in ten years, but apparently he had. He thought about calling Finn to try and get some more information on Kurt. Their last conversation was mostly just Finn freaking out on him for being gay then calming down and saying he was happy for his old best friend. Then almost like Finn had a physic link to his brain his phone rang. The name Finn flashed across the screen and Noah laughed.

"Are you physic?" Was the first thing Noah asked when he answered the phone.

"Uhh, Noah," Finn asked back in confusion.

"I gonna take that as a fuck yeah," Noah laughed. "What's up man."

"Well uhh," Finn tried to recover. "I just wanted to know how it went with Kurt?"

"Of course you did," Noah mumbled.

"That bad huh?" Finn said and Noah could just hear the cocky smile.

"Completely shut down," Noah groaned.

"Heh, yeah he does that," Finn sighed.

"What?" Noah hissed. "Why didn't you tell me he was gonna say no? Does he say no to everyone?"

"Well almost everyone," Finn mussed.

"Why," Noah asked. Finn was silent. Noah got worried for a moment. "Finn? Why does Kurt always say no?"

"I can't say, but if you keep trying he might come around," Finn said trying to cover up the deafening pause.

"That's not good enough Finn I need real answers," Noah mumbled. He flipped some paper work over and began filling it out with his phone stuck between his cheek and shoulder. "Come on man," Noah whined.

"Sorry Noah," Finn said and he really did sound sorry.

"You suck," Noah sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Finn laughed. "But, Noah, really, asked him out again. If you really like him he'll come around, he can only hold out for so long."

"Alright I will, but don't freak out when he falls deeply in love with me," he teased.

"I'll try not to," Finn said. "But I will have to kill you if you break his heart."

"Sounds fair," Noah agreed. "Though you may have to wait in line behind Kurt then his dad."

"Maybe we'll all just team up," Finn mussed.

"Great," Noah said happily. "I'll die a quick death then."

"I suppose you will," Finn concurred.

"Well I can't wait," Noah said sarcastically.

"Me neither," Finn said back. "Call me if you get shut down again."

"Sir, yes sir," Noah chuckled.

"Later," Finn said.

"Later," Noah said back and hung up the phone.

Noah felt better. He set down the pen he had been using and drums his fingers on the desk. Even though Finn said he wouldn't have a good chance, there was still a chance, and Noah was dead set on making sure that chance wasn't wasted.

Noah was pretty sure that his chance was gone. It had been over a week since he had seen Kurt. He had been working and covering for Kuppler who had just broken his leg on his last job and would be out of work for a month. After many sleepless night he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and call the former soprano. He felt bad about not calling Kurt, but then again Kurt never called Noah either. Every time his phone rang he would hope it would be Kurt but when he saw another name flash across the screen his heat sank lower. He had just gotten off a night shift and was contemplating sleeping or going for coffee. He knew he needed sleep but coffee sounded so much better. Noah stripped out of his uniform and put on the loosest jeans he owned and an old t-shirt. He decided to go to Swanson's, just for the slim chance Kurt would be there.

Upon entering the cafe Noah saw Kurt. The cop let out a soft laugh, of course he would have to see Kurt on the day he was not looking his best. He sucked it up and worked his way over to the doctor.

"So, fancy seeing you here," Noah said smoothly and sliding into the seat across from Kurt. Kurt jumped slightly and choked on his drink.

"Noah," He said with his voice a little high. "What are you doing here?"

"Came for a drink," Noah said and then noticed he had no cup in front of him. "Which I will get and come back." He stood up and trotted over the the counter. He cast a glance back at Kurt but at the same time made it sly. He saw the other man bite him thumb nail and turn his head towards the exit. Noah quickly grabbed the house coffee strode back over to the table.

"So how are you doing Kurt?" Noah asked sweetly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to ask me out again?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it," Noah nodded.

"I'm going to say no," Kurt said sitting back in his seat. "Just so you know what to expect."

"I got a feeling you'll say yes," Noah smiled.

"No," Kurt said strongly. "I won't."

"Come on, just one date," Noah said with a little whine. "I'll be the perfect gentleman, even bring you flowers if you want. And I don't just bring flowers to anyone."

"That's sweet but still no," Kurt sighed.

"Well just so you know what to expect," Noah copied, "I'm not going to stop. Not until you agree to one date."

Kurt bit his lip and moved his gaze away from Noah. The ex Glee member was always stubborn and that was how he usually got what he wanted. Noah smiled as he knew his persistence was paying off, Kurt was wearing down.

"Look I've got to get back to the hospital," Kurt said and got up. Noah remained seated.

"Alright I'll call you," he said happily. Kurt thought for a moment then said.

"Alright you can call me."

"Yes!" Noah said loudly and threw up a fist into the air. Kurt laughed.

"It's not a date, it's just a phone call," Kurt corrected.

"Yeah well I'm getting closer," Noah said with a cheesy smile. Kurt smiled back then gave a short wave of goodbye and left.

Noah watched him leave and even tiled his head a bit to get a better look at his backside. If he had see that man's ass back in high school he would have come out a lot sooner, because really, scrubs can only hide so much.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the shortness and the lateness!<p> 


	5. All you need is love

Noah called Kurt the next day. He was disappointed though, because when the phone stopped ringing it went to voice mail. Noah left a message asking if Kurt would like to go out with him. He said goodbye and hung up. He stared the the phone on the counter and hoped, in vain, that it would ring. After three minuets of staring he got up and grabbed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He wondered around his apartment, opened the fridge, closed the fridge, turned on the television, then walked away from it. He was pretty sure he was going insane. Why did this man make him want to rip his hair out? Noah groaned loudly and went into the bedroom and flopped down on his stomach. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply into the pillow.

Noah drifted off, dreaming of glee club and having to sing Led Zeppelin to Tina, while she cried. He jumped out of the dream when his phone vibrated and rang shrilly. He yanked his phone from his pants and grimaced as he read the caller ID. Games was calling, and that either meant torment at his hand or they needed back up at the station. Noah cleared his voice, so it wouldn't sound like he was sleeping before he flicked open the phone.

"Puckerman," Noah answered.

"Puck we need you down here," Games said sternly. "FBI is down here saying we got a serial killer lurking around."

"No shit," Noah said, pulling his shirt off and running to find his uniform.

"Real shit," Games said. "They got like specialist on the shit here, they're gonna tell us how to catch the sicko."

"I'll be there in ten," Noah said as he snapped the phone shut then dropped his pants only to pull on the dark blue pair he had just pulled out of his dresser. He hurried out of the apartment and then ran down to his car. He pulled away from the curb and drove fast but carefully to the station. Half way there is phone rang, he shucked it out and started talking right away.

"I'm on my way, calm your shit," Noah said quickly.

"Umm Noah?" A timid voice said back. Fuck, it was Kurt.

"Shit, sorry Kurt," Noah said back. "I'm on my way to the station got a big case, sorry I can't really talk right now."

"Oh, alright," Kurt said softly.

"I'll call you back as soon as I can okay?" Noah promised.

"Sure Noah, be safe," the doctor whispered.

"I will, bye," Noah said.

"Bye," Kurt said back, then Noah ended the call as he drove into the parking lot behind the station. He jumped out of the car and jogged into the building along with others cops who had probably received the same call. He filed in with the others and scanned the room for Games. Games saw him first and yelled out his name. Noah spotted him then pushed his way over to his partner.

"Dude can you believe this?" Games said, as he and Noah watched the Lieutenant and who looked like the FBI talking behind a closed glass door.

"No, not really," Noah said. "Did they find any bodies?"

"Just one," Games told him. "But the one they did find was dumped the same way as six others."

"A girl?" Noah asked.

"Don't know," Games sighed. "That's all I got out of the LT."

Noah opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it when the Lieutenant and the FBI came out into the larger room. There were three men that Noah didn't recognize, whom he assumed were FBI agents or some sort of supporting agents. The other cops grew quiet when the Lieutenant, Ferguson, cleared his throat. He then shuffled some papers in his hands, as the FBI remained stoic and calm.

"This is special agent Hotchner, Rossi and Morgan, form the FBI," Ferguson said. "They have been tracing a serial killer for a couple months and late Monday afternoon a body was found in Central Park," Ferguson pulled out a photo and showed it to the people around him. It was of a pretty girl, she was smiling. "This was Carla Giordano, 29 and lived in Manhattan. The FBI believe that she was latest victim of the Hogtag killer."

"We don't like to give them names," Agent Hotchner cut in. "We prefer to call then unidentified subjects, or Unsub."

"Why is he being called that?" Games asked.

"He labels his victims with a number tag that is usually used for tagging pigs," Rossi said solemnly.

Noah winced, this was not what he wanted to hear. Not when he was just getting closer to Kurt. He struggled to listen as the FBI gave a profile on the Unsub. He was probably white and in his fifty's, came from a farming community, most likely in the midwest. He had killed both male and female, and left them with the same tag each time. The FBI explained that they could not find a correlation between the victims and they were still working on it.

"How the fuck are they gonna protect anyone if they don't know who he's gonna kill?" Games leaned over and said to Noah as the FBI left.

"Don't know," Noah said back.

"Okay man what the fuck is up with you?" Games said and stood in front of noah with his arms crossed, it would have looked intimidating if it weren't for Games' bitch face pouting at him. "Your head has been like a million miles away, what is going on?"

"It's just...I really didn't need this right now," Noah tried to explain.

"Who _needs_ a serial killer?" Games asked incredulously. Noah huffed a laugh. "You tell me now or I swear to God I will shoot you in your foot." Games said and reached for his gun to emphasize his point.

"Hey no need to riddle me with bullets," Noah said as he raised his hand in mock submission. "It's just this guy I met, well met again," Noah said.

"Crap," Games said flatly. "Are you seriously this fucked up because of a guy? Fuck, why did I ask? I should just shoot you now," Games said shaking his head.

"Hey no need to become a murderer," Noah said.

"Whatever man," Games said. "Find me when you want to spill your guts, or you know I can do that for you," Games said with a wink. He then left Noah at his desk. Noah smiled, he knew that he could tell Games everything, he was one of his best friends, but what Noah didn't know was what he wanted to tell him. Sure he could tell him how Kurt made him anxious and confused and how he was down right enamored with him, but there was more to Kurt then Noah knew and that was what drove him mad.

Kurt Hummel lay flat, face down, on his bed. His cell phone sat next to his head and he turned his head to open an eye to watch it. Kurt wanted Noah to call back, he _really_ wanted Noah to call back. Kurt, of course, would never admit that to the other man, and probably would deny it if anyone asked him, but he liked Noah. He was honest and interesting, and so much more then the punk he knew in high school. Kurt tapped the phone as if that would make it start to ring. It didn't. Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had been working at the hospital for twelve hours straight and he knew he needed sleep but he did not want to miss that phone call. Kurt got off the bed and tucked his phone into his pajama pocket. He stumbled into the kitchen, the lack sleep making him uncoordinated. He filled hi kettle with water, placed it on the light stove then waited for it to heat. Kurt leaned against the counter, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 'He's better off without me,' Kurt thought, then cursed himself for being so depressed. The kettle whistled and Kurt removed it from the flame. While poring himself a cup of tea his phone rang. The song "A girl worth fighting for," from _Mulan_ came bursting from the small speaker. That was Jenny's ring tone, Kurt wasn't expecting Jenny to call but answered it none the less.

"Hi Jen," Kurt said into the phone.

"Hi are you awake?" Jennie asked in return

"Obviously," Kurt drawled out.

"Great I'm coming in." Then the phone cut off and no less the two second later Kurt door to his apartment opened. Jen came sauntering into the flat with a wide smile on her face. Kurt sighed and shook his head at the girl.

"You know I just got off shift," Kurt said to her. "A twelve hour shift mind you," he took a sip of his tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well yeah, course I did," Jen said and sat down next to Kurt. "That's why I felt the need to come and lull you to sleep."

"Oh please don't," said with hast. "We both know you can't sing to save your life."

"I take great offense in that," she said seriously, but Kurt could tell she was playing around with him.

"You can help yourself to some tea," Kurt told her with a wave of his hand.

"Don't mind if I do," Jen said and lifted herself up from the table. Kurt had met Jen his first day in New York, she lived in the apartment next to him while he was attending fashion school. She was a painter and worked as a nanny because she couldn't sell any of her paintings. There were good paintings, but it was hard to be an artist in New York. Kurt watched as Jen danced as she pored a cup of tea and hummed along to a non-existent song. She was from California and for a while Kurt believed that all Californian's acted that way, then he realized that it was only Jen who did. She sat back down and flipped back her dark hair before she drank her tea.

"Okay Romeo, tell me who he is or I will call everyone on your phone until I find him," Jan said.

"Why must you use you physic abilities on me?" Kurt said with his eyes narrowed.

"Riddle me this Batman," Jen laughed. "Why must you hid your boyfriends form me?"

"Because your evil and I hate you?" Kurt pretended to insult. Jen gasped and clutched her chest.

"Ouch Kurt," She cried. "You sure know how to break a girls heart. But really tell me."

"His name is Noah," Kurt said, knowing that they was no witty banter that could get him out of telling Jen the truth. "I actually went to high school with him. He was kinda a jerk them, but I know he's changed."

"Is he hot?" Jen asked over her tea.

"Yes," Kurt said and sipped his own tea.

"Awesome," Jen smirked. "Does he have a straight brother?"

"Nope just a sister," Kurt said.

"Too bad," Jen sighed. "We could have been related."

"Pity," Kurt said offhand.

Jen spent the next half hour drilling Kurt about Noah. Once she had been filled in on everything she took a moment of silence for her thoughts.

"You should marry him," she said bluntly.

"What?" Kurt laughed out.

"He's obviously in love with you," Jen said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Marry him."

"Jen, it's not-I can't just-," Kurt stopped. "I haven't even told him."

"So what," Jen said with the flip of her hand. "Tell him, he won't care, I know I'm physic remember?"

"What if he does?" Kurt said softly.

"Then fuck him," she blurted out. "If he doesn't was you, which he totally does, just fuck him."

"You make it sound so easy," Kurt sighed.

"It is," Jen sighed back. "Love is the easiest thing in the world, you don't have to work for it you just fall in it, no work required! Don't know why you're making a fuss about it?"

"If it's so easy why aren't you in love?" Kurt asked.

"Well my dear, I am just waiting for the right moment to trip," she smiled.

After a while Jen left and Kurt went back to lying face down on his bed looking at his phone. It was very late now, and he knew Noah wouldn't call this late but he was still hopping. Kurt picked up his phone and fiddled with it until he cold remember how to change the ring tone. When he did he changed Noah's. He then fell asleep with his phone on his chest and when he woke up _All you need is love_, was playing.


End file.
